the_story_makersfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Cow (story)
Blue Cow is a story made by the Story Makers. It was one of the four stories to be used in every series. It was also one of the more common stories to be made. It focuses on a cartoon cow, Blue Cow, She wonders what goes on in the outside world beyond her field. In each episode she wonders about something different. The other (black and white) cows in the field don't appear to have the same inquiring mind as Blue Cow as whenever she starts wondering they say, "she's off again." Blue Cow then boards a red double decker bus which takes her to an appropriate destination where she will find out the answer to what she was wondering about. At the end of each story, She returns to her field and she tells the other cows in the field what she has done during the day. The other cows invariably do not believe her and say, "Everybody knows cows can't ..." followed by a description of precisely what Blue Cow has just done, with the narrator usually following up the remark with "But we know they can, don't we?" Found Episodes Many episodes of The Story Makers have been recently found online, and a lot of the Blue Cow episodes were featured. Many Blue Cow stories have been found from the recently uploaded Story Makers episodes on YouTube and episodes on VHS and DVD also. Blue Cow in the Playground- Park Blue Cow and the giant marrow- Seasons Blue Cow and the fairies- Fairies Blue Cow goes swimming- Underwater Blue Cow flies to Mars- Stars (Series 4) Blue Cow and the magic wand- Fun and Games Blue Cow and the unicorn- Colours Blue Cow and the Blue Whale- Lucky Dip Blue Cow goes to the circus- Animals Blue Cow and the Milky Way- Stars Blue Cow and the cowboy- Sorting Blue Cow and the robot- Puppets & Nonsense Blue Cow and the fortune teller- Stripes Blue Cow makes a friend- Friends Blue Cow and the triplets- The Number Three Blue Cow and the ants- Tall and Short Blue Cow and the rally- Scary Blue Cow meets Father Christmas- Christmas Yodelling Blue Cow- Lost Voice Cuddly Blue Cow- Lost Blue Cow and the angriest man in the world- Purple Blue Cow and the detective- Prints Blue Cow and the shadow- The Unknown Blue Cow at the ice rink- Snow Business Blue Cow and the time machine- Alarm Bells & Buildings Blue Cow on time- Time Blue Cow and the skunk- Pong! Blue Cow and the boat- Floating and Sinking Blue Cow in space- Space Blue Cow and the pet shop- Pets Blue Cow and the Queen- Tea Time Blue Cow underground- Holes Blue Cow learns to sing- Family & Spots and Dots Blue Cow at the garden centre- Gardens Blue Cow and the glitter ball disco- Sparkles and Glitter Blue Cow goes to the moon- Lend a Hand Blue Cow and the board game- Squares Blue Cow and the identical twin- The Number Two Blue Cow and the pyramids- Shapes Blue Cow goes flying- Flying Blue Cow at the beach- Swimming Blue Cow goes to the dentist- Being Frightened Blue Cow and the dinosaur- Party Time Blue Cow gets chicken pox- Unwell Blue Cow at the Olympics- Exercise Blue Cow goes to Egypt- Missing Blue Cow in the china shop- Bits and Pieces Blue Cow and the biscuit tin- Cake Blue Cow and the peacock- Eye Spy Blue Cow and the aliens- Shiny Blue Cow and the oldest man in the world- Grandparents Blue Cow and the Yeti- Hair Today Blue Cow's bubble bath- Bubbles Blue Cow becomes a model- Dressing Up Blue Cow learns to dance- Music Blue Cow goes to hospital- Doctors Blue Cow and the lighthouse- Ships Blue Cow gets a letter- Post Blue Cow and the snowman- Frosty Day Blue Cow goes to a tennis match- The Number Four Blue Cow goes on holiday- Rockpools Blue Cow and the treasure hunt- Hills and Mountains Blue Cow goes to nursery- Going to School Blue Cow and the builders- Can We Fix It? Blue Cow to the rescue- Uniforms Blue Cow and the mannequin- Inside Out Mythical Creatures & Fingers and Toes Blue Cow and the race- The Number One Blue Cow and the hockey team- The Number Five Blue Cow in the springtime- Birds and Flying Blue Cow the pop star- Names Blue Cow goes to Hawaii- Jewels Blue Cow and the beanstalk- Berries and Beans Blue Cow and the magic carpet- Snakes Alive Blue Cow and the great Wall of China- Holidays Blue Cow and the roundabout horse- Responsibility Blue Cow goes boating- Boats Blue Cow and the giant- Monsters Blue Cow drives a racing car- Racing Tap dancing Blue Cow- Shoe Time Blue Cow goes skiing- Up and Down Blue Cow in the jungle- Exotic Animals Blue Cow goes camping- Homes Blue Cow goes to the fair- Best Day Ever Blue Cow under the sea- Water Kings Blue Cow at the carnival- Carnival Blue Cow at the North Pole- Hot and Cold Blue Cow and the hot air balloon- Getting Around Blue Cow and the blobs- Mess Blue Cow scores at Wembley- Football Blue Cow in the desert- Hot Stuff Fractions Blue Cow and the dragon- Knights Trivia Blue Cow have one thing in common with the Story Makers, She wonders about the big world beyond her field. They are the second most common story in the show, the first being Playbook. The Fourth is Sniff and Wag. The Third is Kevin the Spaceman. Category:Stories Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4